Posesif
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Aku, Kiyoshi Miyaji, telah terjebak di jaring yang begitu lekat sehingga semakin memenjarakanku dalam satu rangkaian kata yang tidak memiliki sembarang makna, Posesif. /MiyaZukiMori/ AU!


Apa aku salah untuk menyukainya?

Kedua iris _onyx_ milik point guard Seirin itu akhir-akhir ini selalu mencuri perhatianku. Aku tidak tahu dimana letak dari bagian tubuhnya yang dapat mencuri perhatianku itu. Tapi tubuhku malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya dan terus mengatakan padaku bahwa aku sebenarmya sudah sangat tertarik oleh tubuhnya itu. Karena hal itu, aku jadi menginginkannya. Matanya, tubuhnya, bahkan semuanya. Dari lawan tandingku dulu, Izuki Shun.

Aku, Kiyoshi Miyaji, telah terjebak di jaring yang begitu lekat sehingga semakin memenjarakanku dalam satu rangkaian kata yang tidak memiliki sembarang makna, Posesif.

Ya, _**Posesif**_.

.

.

.

**POSESIF**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kiyoshi Miyaji| Shun Izuki | Moriyama Yoshitaka**

**WARN: Typo(s), AU!, etc ..**

.

.

.

"H-haa … "

Pemuda dengan peluh memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya itu kembali menggerakkan kedua pergelangan tangannya pada sebuah tali tambang yang mengikatnya. Semenjak tiga hari yang lalu itu, tali tambang yang cukup besar mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Selain membuat kedua pergelangan tangannya terluka, tapi juga membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Lebih parahnya, ia demam sekarang.

Dengan tubuh terkulai lemas dalam posisi terduduk, sekali lagi kedua mata _onyx_nya menerawang ruangan gelap dimana ia berada. Tidak sebegitu gelap, karena ada cahaya yang masuk dari jendela besar didekatnya terduduk. Tapi walaupun begitu, ruangan itu membuat tubuhnya takut dan sesekali bergetar karenanya. Tidak, ia ketakutan bukan karena ruangan yang terasa sedikit menyeramkan itu. Tapi ia trauma. Trauma dengan ruangan tempat ia kini dikurung.

Karena dalam ruangan itu, dalam kegelapan itu, dan dinginnya lantai di ruangan itu, ia memiliki banyak kejadian pahit—

.

"Hyuuga hentikan! Kalau begini terus bagaimana kita bisa fokus ke pertandingan kanto?!"

Koganei memberikan tatapan penuh amarah pada kapten tim basketnya, Hyuga Junpei. Kalau biasanya orang lain yang mengenal baik Koganei, maka pasti mereka belum pernah melihat Koganei semarah itu sebelumnya. Suaranya yang biasa terdengar cempreng kini terdengar lebih dalam—serius.

Pemuda berkacamata menatap nyalang Koganei balik, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!Tidak—Tapi kau juga seharusnya panik, Koganei! Kalau kau teman Izuki, seharusnya kau peduli!"

"Tapi aku tidak menjadi orang yang merepotkan sepertimu, Hyuuga! Kau juga seharusnya peduli pada yang lain! Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata dan lainnya memang khawatir pada Izuki! Tapi mereka juga ingin fokus pada kejuraan kanto!"

Kini Koganei mengatur nafasnya setelah berteriak seperti barusan. Lagi-lagi pertikaian terjadi. Untung pelatih mereka sedang ada urusan sehingga tidak hadir pada latihan mereka sore itu. Kalau Riko ada, sudah pasti Jitakan keras telah mengelus kepala Koganei dan Hyuga dengan sayang.

"Seharusnya aku membawa kamera." Ujar Fukuda dibalas dengan senggolan di bahunya. Ia melihat kesamping dan mendapati Furihata sedikit melotot padanya. Oke, Fukuda langsung bisa mengartikan kalau maksudnya itu adalah jangan membuat lelucon, keadaan saat ini sedang serius dan tegang.

"Wah wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kapten kalian begitu peduli pada Izuki?"

"Eh?"

Kini seluruh perhatian anggota tim basket Seirin tertuju pada pintu utama berdaun dua, yang menunjukan pemuda mengenakan jersey Kaijou sedang berdiri tegap disana.

Kagami menunjuk orang yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, "Dia … "

"I-Itu … Moriyama Yoshitaka dari Kaijou, bukan?" Tsuchida menunjuk sosok bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri tegap disana. Satu senyuman terpantri tepat pada bibir orang yang ditunjuk. Selanjutnya dengan ekspresi tenang ia berjalan memasuki gym dan mendekati semua anggota tim basket yang sedang berkumpul didekat _bench_. Kedua matanya menyipit sebentar. Sayang, wajah yang sangat ingin ia lihat tidak ia temukan.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?!" Baru saja salah satu pemain tim basket Kaijou itu tiba tepat di depan mereka, Pertanyaan Hyuga dengan nada tidak suka segera menyambarnya.

Moriyama tersenyum kecil, "Wah … wah … kenapa tidak santai sedikit?"

Hyuga menatap kesal si 'mesum' dari Kaijou tersebut, "Apa Maksudmu? Lalu apa urusanmu kemari?"

"Hyuga-senpai. Kurasa Moriyama-kun datang kesini memiliki maksud baik. Jangan mengeluarkan emosi seperti itu dulu." Suara halus Kuroko Tetsuya menggema di seluruh gym tersebut. Terpantulkan oleh sisi dinding disana dan mengenai gendang telinga kapten tim basket Seirin dengan telak.

Semuanya—minus Hyuga dan Moriyama—mengangguk. Mereka mempercayai Moriyama yang pasti memiliki maksud baik. Dan mereka mengetahui betul bahwa Moriyama termasuk salah satu dalam jajaran orang yang sangat dekat dengan Izuki. Bahkan Furihata dan Fukuda pernah dengan polosnya bertanya pada Kiyoshi tentang hubungan sebenarnya antara Moriyama dengan senpai mereka bernomor lima itu, karena kedekatan Izuki dan Moriyama itu begitu mencurigakan—bagi mereka.

Pada akhirnya Kiyoshi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Hyuga. Menyuruh pemuda yang memakai _megane_ itu untuk yang menjawab pertanyaan Furihata dan Fukuda. Dan tentu saja Hyuga langsung membentak kedua kouhainya tersebut akibat telah bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

Well, walau sebenarnya Hyuga juga penasaran, sih.

Kembali pada perkataan Kuroko tadi yang segera mendapat persetujuan oleh kebanyakan orang disana, membuat Hyuga terpaksa menghentikan rasa kesalnya. Baiklah, ia akan mulai bertanya dengan baik.

Satu helaan nafas tersengar, "Baik. Apa maumu datang kemari?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Mauku?" Pemuda bertubuh tinggi di depan mereka saat kini menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya aku mencari Izuki. Tapi sepertinya ia belum kembali … ya."

Mendengar ucapan Moriyama, sontak seluruh anggota yang lain terdiam.

Ah, benar. Salah satu teman mereka yang bernama Shun Izuki itu belum kembali. Remaja yang menjadi orang yang mereka 'rindukan' tujuh hari belakangan ini. Pemuda yang selama ini berhasil membuat Hyuga selalu naik darah dan memiliki _mood_ buruk semenjak pemuda itu 'menghilang'—tanpa jejak. Tentu fakta itu memukul keras-keras batin seluruh anggota keluarga Izuki yang mereka juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan salah satu anak kebanggaan di keluarga hangat itu.

Menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan membuat atmosfir yang terasa pada gym tersebut berubah drastis, ia segera mencari perkataan yang lain untuk membuat suasana setidaknya sedikit berubah.

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin meminta bantuan kalian. Ini menyangkut Izuki."

.

.

.

Pada waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat …

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu motif apa yang dapat membuatku bisa menculikmu seperti ini, Izuki."

"Apa mungkin ini karena sebenarnya … aku suka padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Lucu sekali, ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengambilmu dengan cara halus, tapi aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan orang brengsek dari Kaijou itu."

"Maafkan aku jika semua ini menyakitimu. Fisikmu, juga batinmu."

"Hm? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Izuki?"

"… Izuki?"

.

.

.

.

Satu rengkuhan hangat disalurkan dari tubuh tegap Kiyoshi Miyaji pada tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku didepannya. Tubuh itu, yang telah dijamah berkali-kali olehnya, yang telah ia kasari, yang telah ia kurung, yang tidak sama sekali diberi makan olehnya selama seminggu berturut-turut.

Sekarang hanya tinggal penyesalan. Ya, penyesalan. Ia baru menyadari kalau keposesifannya pada seseorang yang sangat ia cintai saat ini membuat dirinya maupun orang itu tersiksa.

Namun, penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir.

Kini, Shun Izuki, mati dikedua tangannya. Oleh-_nya_.

"Selamat tinggal, Izuki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

*cakartembok* FF macam apa ini? Macam apa? **#slap**

Oke, langsung intinya aja.

Fanfic ini daku buat untuk Aneue daku, Yucchan. Sebenarnya ff ini tadinya mau menggunakan rating tinggi. But suddenly my hand slipped and finally I made story like this. ._.) *terpojok* Mungkin karena masih kasian sama Izuki soalnya daku buat dia tersiksa di salah satu ffku yang lain tentang dia/? 

_**Gimme review?  
**_


End file.
